User talk:CouncilOrg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:JjBlueDreamer1/To straight things out. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 01:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ So um yeah just stopping by to say hi. so hi :) ''Deleterious''User talk:Ðeleterious 00:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ~~ Niklaus tells me he was ban for socking but it was me useing his IP becuase i don't have a computer so go ahead and ban me but i will not let a friend be ban for what i did Elijah Mikaelson 999 So ban me and unban Niklaus if you want to I'm not going to tell you what to do but I think this was the right think to do to keep my friend out of trouble. ~~ Banned from Chat Hey, Midori banned me from chat when I was the first one to drop the arguement. This will take away my chance at adminship, Midori simply banned everybody involved, and its not fair. Please lift this ban so I can be with the ones I care about --Dabomb217 (talk) 22:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Meeting We need to talk. Can we arrange a meeting with the admins soon? Dabomb217 (talk) 02:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Yes, I do want this trial. But It will have to be in at least, in a few days over the weekend because I am taking a short break from Wikia due to some extreme circumstances that hit the peak of disaster last night. My break from wikia may be even longer, so I don't know if we should schedule anything quite yet. Thank you. Dabomb217 (talk) 14:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Madd's Ban Hello Org, listen I was wondering to speak to you about Madd's extended ban. Please come to chat as soon as possible. DaemonTheDemon (talk) 17:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC)DaemonTheDemon Hey org its Yomi. uhm interesting neeews aelitas back and shes using a sock account heres the accounts page http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aeli_Si ik its her sock because she said shes aelita. and the only aelita ik is aelita lockwood. from yours truly. Yomi takanashi Of the meeting. Okay I'm gonna go to my wikia trial this weekend but I'm gonna need more details... and I wouldn't be able to talk between 2:41 and around 7:00 tonight (my time) because I have senior pictures, though we could talk briefly now if you come on soon; maybe around at 1 or 2:00pm my time (It's 12:55 PM ATM in my time zone) Please reply ASAP. Dabomb217 (talk) 16:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) WOAH!! Why am I banned for 3 months?! I was banned for one month last I checked.. what is going on here?! Has lied to the Courts about a user socking to get around their ban and that a possibility has arose that he may be guilty of it What IS this..? when did I LIE to the courts about MADD socking to avoid a ban? Xanther Unholy IS his account but I never said he used it AFTER he was banned... I said he used it shortly after the argument had stopped, but also before he got banned. He still had two accounts on at once. What the hell is going on here..? Why don't you trust me? Daemon will get the whole RP fear to LIE just to screw me over one last time.. I just don't believe this Dabomb217 (talk) 05:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hold up.. You let Dae talk to you, now I want to know what's going on and I have every right to, because I didn't in any way shape nor form lie to the admin team. My ban was extended for no reason when you never even talked to me about the issue: You didn't even leave a message informing me that the ban was lengthened. We meet at Community central. Don't tell me to wait for my trial. Dabomb217 (talk) 18:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) READY Family's here but let's just get this thing over with, trial time Possible Sock Around 2:23pm (english timezone) a user by the name Ghosts2 arrived on chat stating he is one of Tyler's "hybrids". http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ghosts2 I couldn't be able to access his Profile as he arrived on chat with no edits, so I just have his contributions page thing. I also have a screencap of him stating he's tyler's "hyrid". I just wanted to inform you of this to prevent any future problems. Here is the screen shots of the spams http://snag.gy/eFySb.jpg http://snag.gy/xymsR.jpg http://snag.gy/DMT8M.jpg http://snag.gy/bjU2u.jpg http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Freekingamer Org You Should watch this Possible Sock puppet Aka .Dawm ილუზია რეალობაა 17:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC)EyelessMAN Person with no edits on chat Get on [[User:Fob Fan 2013|'Kimmie~♥']] 12:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Page created with our group contained in the page I created it May i have your pemission What is that? How ironic... First of Please remove This -_- Page was created By Agent Kimmie -_- Why You let her do it? Did she asked you? And If No.. She is really playing on my nerves. I Apologize If I Am saying something wrong but WTF WITH? Kingdom Hearts Sockpuppet Prevention Force??? And Also From kim's agression to madd She even did't put MAdd in list She is first!? Like I Care.. Please Tell her something, To stop doing this.. She is too excited and acting like a 10 years old girl. First Of PAge was created By HER ONLY, She did't asked members of Team. -_- I Can not deal with this I Will not Allow this Sorry..But I Can not.. Also Kimmie is acting like a "Boss" She Is just a normal member like us. So explain to her everything (To be honest.. I Don't care.. But Some other users dislike her...) So sorry Org i'm sorry i caused all this.I won't ever to it again.I want bother anyone in chat.We need talk to the administrators about this.Please PM me if i promise i never do it again. Org could u ask to have an IP check done on http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adam_Fletcher this user, we believe hes a sock but were not sure i told him what would happen if he was fyi. anyway ThanksMijimena the goddess of insanity 14:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) since i have to tell u,mid and jj who i ban i should tell u that this user is Tyler/kim/aelitas sock http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:BackWhyLock made it freakin obvious with the f*#$%ing name and calling observer Theo. plz IP check this person if u want but ik its a sock because ik tyler/kim called Observer that and tylers wikia is in the username Mijimena the goddess of insanity 14:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Situation in chat 12/07/2013 First of org, I want to apologize bothering you but i must say that today happened something that turned into a massive aggression. Madd is out of this, he has nothing to do with it.it is mine and jane's fault. the thing is I DISLIKE JANE, Forgive me but this is true, She is aggressive and a liar. I tested it after She said something about Creepypasta Admin "reading" She said that he called her a "Bitch. After having conversation with Reading, I got one thing that she was a liar. Also today she was acting like a normal user without problems she just wanted to be with me. She said to be a friends? I ignored her because my answer was NO. Than she started talking with MADD.madd told her to stop but she did not... Than she started talking about me and Madd like aggressive persons with bad memories. FIRST OF SHE KNOWS "NOTHING ABOUT ME" SECOND TELL HER TO STOP ACTING LIKE A GENIUS. After everything i said to her to SHUT UP. She continued talking about it than said to forget past and things. I Insulted her it is true. I take responsibility for my words. about jane she is really aggressive sometimes and insults others. That's why she is "BAD USER" on Creepypasta. About me YES I SAID IT. I Understand that i did wrong thing insulting her but she did not stop. I Warned her to stop talking about my past... LIKE SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!? I Am sick of her. And she is now sick of me? She is trying to be my friend but i can not agree with it. I Just don't want to be her FRIEND. This is my personal ambition to stay away from her. Forgive me for "Swearing" My past is not her business,She must stay out of my memories.She knows nothing about me and my past so please tell her to stop acting. Sometimes NO everytime i am aggressive because i have a problem that is not her business. I follow rules but the problem is i can't stand when Some random female is saying some "SHIT about me" I Can't stand this ORG. Sorry i was misbehaving in chat. Also Jane doesn't want to get banned. I Am okay with it even if it is for years. Madd is out of this. Thank you for your attention ილუზია რეალობაა 14:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S After my ban i need to talk with you in Private By THEObserver 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png Aggression Hello Org and today something happened that actually is against rules. I joined chat and saw that Eyeless Jane was talking about something awful, that Mouse Hikari Samurai Tried to "Rape her" Or insult her. She started DRAMA. Than i asked Mouse Hikari Samurai about it.. He swears Name of God and justice that he did't mentioned anything about "RAPE". I Told her to calm down madam. She said: DON'T CALL ME MADAM EVER. Okay after that she started talking about us and her aggression changed into something massive. #Jane: I HATE YOU ALL! ( I Told her to stop but she continued ) #I HATE YOU! #ALL OF YOU! #Your the one who I hate the most Mouse # But I hate the rest of you equally I have screenshots. And also after everything she started talking about killing herself -_-, Org you know this is not a joke. one friend of mine actually committed suicide life in chat, I understand everything... but joking about it is really against ideal of life. She is a liar,she deserves to be banned for misbehaving in chat, insulting other users,lying and more... MUCH MORE. After everything samurai is totally Clean he did nothing, plus he asked me to report this to you and asked to discuss this with you. Anyways i hope you will understand everything. Now i am sick of her... ილუზია რეალობაა 20:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) 1.png 2.png 13456346.png 456456456.png 54.png 6456456.png somting against the law org!!!!!!!!!! i have found a thing someone delete the message against skar her talk page i send and i know it was rox so i think thats against the law do you want to look ad it Maxim111222 (talk) 08:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Neko aka Samurai Org this user sorry but "he pisses me off" i am sick of him saying weird this like you are weak slow and saying that he loves me, hugging me everytime and insulting me for nothing. he started fight and i ended it. -_- And i said that i am not his friend -_-, This is not about..that he is a gay but i am not his friend for god's sake! and talking that i am mad or mean. This time I think i don't deserve to get banned. i am not running away from anything, you know that i say anything even if it is my fault. but this time He just played on my nerves, fought kori told her that kuru loves him, lied, he also hurted kori's feelings. screenshot http://s29.postimg.org/ieao2oe13/lololol.png Proof from Kori http://s10.postimg.org/fuogrmb55/21245.png Hey Org, this is Jj. Hey, I have encountered Max's and Silver's problem. I checked out Skarlets talk page and realized that Roxas has been erasing Max's messages to Skarlet. I blocked the bastard for a day because his actions are intolerable and annoying as F@#$&*%!! Hell. If he continues to do so, we will have to block him further times. That is all. ^_^ - Jj JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Shao Jun Ok so uhm we thInk Shao Jun (literally his username since he name changed from Ezio Auditore123) is tyler or klaus, Observer and i think its a sock of Klaus and Gamer and i think its tyler. heres the evidence http://snag.gy/fWFbG.jpg , not sure but we are pretty sure its a sock heres a discussion Observer and i had and came to a conclusion on. NVM, Shao is Kim who is Tyler if i remember correctly, anyway i banned her or him..it...idk anymore. · THEObserver'He just created a new account · Didn't escaped from ban · After ban he created it · Or · Wait · GOT HIM · {C}11:41'Dimensional Witch'im going to see if Org can get the guys to do a IP check on Ezio and Klaus · {C}11:41'THEObserver'GOT HIM · {C}11:41'Dimensional Witch'u did? · {C}11:41'THEObserver'Klaus was banned with an expiry time of 1 week, ends 19:20, December 7, 2013 · Account was created · DECEMBER 4, 2013 · That means ezio is a sock puppet of klaus Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Issue brewing? Uhm could u talk to skarlet, silver is saying that max is stalking her, im not 100% about it and also Silver told me that he is Harassing Skarlet. could u talk to skarlet about it? plz and thank u Mijimena the goddess of insanity 20:12, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Silver's sock. Org, I have issues regarding Silver. He created a sock called... User talk:SkyArmyTroop. He is advising RC and Yomi that Max is stalking Skarlet, when Max isn't even doing shit. I blocked the bastard but he left a rude message on Max's wall. he you i know your rox and i know your no match for me no matter with who you come i always stay better and stronger than you and if you going to talk to me go on the chat if you have the balls but dont be a puzzy and hide if you want me come and get it but you will REST IN PEACE ^That is the evidence. And Sky is planning on getting Max banned. I will discuss things later at home with you and hopefully we can decide on the evidence to Globally block for eternity/for-life/forever, ect... JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) shes baaack http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:KSJ Kim was on chat but i banned her. Neko Hikari Banned Hikari form chat for 2 hours because he was misbehaving in chat. just thought id tell u Hacker TheLemonMan this guy hacked Assassinghedgehogs account adn well now hes banned forever form chat so yeah he broke the trms of use. As you can see in the pic no-body sain anything about drama and then Jane just says it out of the blue to try and start somthing. Well that would be my guess. ~Klaus The Observer: Happy Birthday Org Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 17:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Read the top message and you will see that she says tyler is now BackWhyLock. ~Klaus Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 17:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 14:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Here you go I got him to confess chance my name org i wanna chance my name in to max-champ it will mean alot to me becaus luna always caling me that pleas chance my name into that Maxim111222 (talk) 14:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Socks. Dear Administrator Org, I have conducted some research and I believe a certain user and a collegue has been socking for a while. I will try to get on after school today and please consult me so we can discuss this. I hope you can forgive me for my absence. I've had a issue at home. Anyway, thats all. Thank you. JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:41, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Info so yeah Uhm well if ur wondering why i did changes to Assassins talk page it was to add info on my daughter Roberta for him since he didnt know anything about her, and also he let me change it, he really did even ask him. so yeah just wanted to tell u that -Yomi Ok you will have to type it out put see the link...(assumes you say yes) Put that were $1 is and save I'll try to put the link here but if that doesn't work just type it out ok XD Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 00:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Jane ARGGGH D:< pretty much Jane flipped at Katie for an Avi and told her to change it thinking it was innapproiate. Katie is saying that Jane Harassed her and chrissy is saying that Jane harassed her too. Though no one has screenshots (FUUUCK!) anyway in pm idk jane kept harassing katie or soemthing and heres soem screen shots from katie. Shes saing were bullying her when im trying to end the fight and wound up ending it but still she thinks we are even after i blocked ehr pms since i wanted to not talk to her anymore. -Signed Yomi. the cursed silverroxas is baaack http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Clark_Beoulve i was told this is SilverRoxas. uh could u plz blcok him? Hey Hey Org, long time no see ??? what are you upto ?? >:D 22:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sock Puppeting http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Prototype_BlackStar/I%27m_New_to_Wiki#comm-6219 Message from Niklaus Mikaelson 1ss.png 2ss.png 3ss.png 4ss.png 5ss.png 6ss.png here they are org Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 03:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) About the screencaps org, they were from a long time ago, I have never kissed or slept with Klaus since, he is trying to spilt me and wolf up, he has been doing that for a while Thank u and I'll do my best to blend in. ^.^ --Scootaloo lover23 (talk) 22:46, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thought ud need to see this *Niklaus Mikaelson *where *Y'know rena right *10:15Dimensional Witch yeah *shes my sister *10:16Niklaus Mikaelson remember how i told you all those nice things and that you should forgive her *well i lied *all she wants is clark back in kh *10:16Dimensional Witch honestly hes never coming back *10:16Niklaus Mikaelson and will stop at nothing until that happenes *she helped make him a sock *that he uses in the chat *10:17Dimensional Witch soounds like org might have to ban her *10:17Niklaus Mikaelson I was all for keeping this secret *until she double crossed me *10:18Dimensional Witch honestly she knows he cant come back so why does she bother? *10:19Niklaus Mikaelson anything for love *10:19Dimensional Witch ...sigh sounds like a typical romeo and juliet story *so yeah thats the situation, Rena has been trying to get Silverroxas back into KH. * Chatmod demoted. Position open. Just informing you of the current situation. In the meantime, I will be taking a leave of absence in response to my poor performance. Take care of yourself, Org. Fobarimperius (talk) 07:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) thankyou i will read the rules and listen and if i need help i will ask youArcherzoid (talk) 19:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Silas Again. Silas came on chat again, idk if he is still banned so I'm just showing this to you. What annoys me is that this guy can't leave other users like yomi alone. I am the Broken and Dying. (talk) 21:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Request for deletion of blogs Hello, Mr. Org. I formally request a full deletion of all the blogs I currenty have on the wiki. I have moved any and all necessary data over from the KH wiki to my wiki of SMW, and have decided it would be rendundant to contain said information via multiple locations, especially considering my inability to delete my own content here. My major reasoning is that I have decided I shall not be returning to KH. I feel too ashamed of my inability, and am slightly disheartened that no one of the community had attempted to contact me outside of KH (Save you and Jj the day following) in a 10 day absence, demonstrating to me that I have made many acquaintances, but not all are friends. I have come to the conclusion that I do not belong here, and thus formally request, dear admin, that my blog data be deleted. You may delete my profile data if desired as well, although not as necessary as it can serve as an answer to anyone who, for God knows what reason, may end up curious of my absence. Any questions or comments regarding further explanation, please leave on my Message Wall. Thank you and enjoy your day. A passing stranger (talk) 05:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Prince has gone too Far. I have ignored it many times but this time I would like somthing done about Prince Elijah Mikaelson 28 (talk) 21:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC) So Yeah If you saw the whole Prince has gone too far message then yeah Elijah Mikaelson told me that Yash was ahrassing him in pm. i Banned him for 2 hrs and made his ban this Harassment and Misbehaving in chat. WOW i was banned i understand a kick but a ban straight away is not fair i was gonna stop i am prety sure that you get 3 kick shots before ban TheDragonsArisen (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Also i would like to know how long i am banned for sorry if i did anything wrong i was JOKEING About princes rights. Okay, well what I just heard from Klaus and Prince, Prince was arguing with Klaus, about Jane I I preguess and, kept on doing it, so idk, what do you think we should do about Prince org? -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley]] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 20:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) About the fight. Just to add He started a fight. I have Lumi as my witness he was in the wrong and not me. Just thought I'd put that out there he annoys the lot of us. Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 20:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley']] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 20:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC) A act of CyberBullying from Observer. Dear Council and Vice-President, I have encountered a problem between Autumn and theObserver in chat. He sent this message to her: THEObserver -_- *Just go kill yourself maid?* 1:15 Akatsuki Kurin Starienheim . . . Really? Like.... Really? 1:16 THEObserver Totally truly idgaf idfc Yep really really *Walks to wolf* 1:17 The Demonic Wolf King ... 1:17 THEObserver She is such a brain smashing destroying atomic bomb *Drinks sake* This is not acceptable, so I banned Observer for three days as a act of Harassment/Bullying. Sincerely, The Founder, JjBlueDreamer1 Org I need help Klaus and FB are fighting and klaus is drunk too, he won't stop. Scootaloo lover23 (talk) 06:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Ello ello ello Sorry...couldn't come up with a creative title >.> Anyway...Klaus and Dragon has been spamming song lyrics on chat... Here's the screenshots --I am de Katniss (talk) 14:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Harassing I want to report http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Killer_dalehttp:for harassment Scootaloo lover23 (talk) 19:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to let ya know So yeah earlier there was a little drama between klaus and wolf, i banned them both for two hours for it, uhm heres what i was shown in pm by wolf btw so yeah, sorry i didnt get on earlier to stop it when it was going on,yknow? -Lumina ps: sorry for how its formatted idk why it did that when i copy and pasted it to here. · The Demonic Wolf King'Roxy Cat has invaded the castle, get your keyblades ready · 12:14 Skarletscarab hi roxy 1 · 2:15 The Demonic Wolf King *hugs sis* yay *cuddles* · 12:15 Roxy Cat Hey guys *hugs bro* meow 1 · 2:16 The Demonic Wolf King *cuddles* pichu pi · 12:46'Flare Witch'uhhhh? · 12:48'The Demonic Wolf King · 12:16 Roxy Cat what? · 12:17 The Demonic Wolf King *is a pichu* · 12:17 Roxy Cat oh *cries again* · 12:18 The Demonic Wolf King *holds you in wolf imp form* · 12:19 Roxy Cat *goes to my angry form* · 12:19 The Demonic Wolf King *still holds you* · 12:21 Roxy Cat *cries more* http://www.trulygraphics.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/sad0016.gif Look at this pic everyone · Klaus go on your pm · 12:27 Niklaus Mikaelson I was it And now im ignoring it Saw · 12:28 Roxy Cat I don't give a shit · 12:29 Niklaus Mikaelson Then leave me the fuck alone and get out of my life Was that clear enough for you · 12:29 Roxy Cat This chat is for everyone so I can't · 12:30 Skarletscarab id rather have roxy · 12:30 The Demonic Wolf King 2nd Roxy Cat has left the realm of light. · 12:31 Niklaus Mikaelson Well it looks like i win Again · 12:31 The Demonic Wolf King fuck off dick i mean nick · 12:32 Niklaus Mikaelson Unless you can make me leave I'm here to stay · 12:33 The Demonic Wolf King just fuck off nick #12:33 Niklaus Mikaelson No #12:34 The Demonic Wolf King no one likes you nick · 12:34 Niklaus Mikaelson I beg to differ · 12:34 The Demonic Wolf King no one on here likes you nick · 12:34 Niklaus Mikaelson Again you are wrong · 12:35 The Demonic Wolf King at least i dont fuck around with ppl like you do ass hole · 12:36 Niklaus Mikaelson Granted it was fun taking Jane from you about 4 times · 12:37 The Demonic Wolf King at least i have a fucking soul unlike i wanna be vamp like you so fuck of snake · 12:38 Niklaus Mikaelson I do have a soul Its just filled with hatred against people like you · 12:39 The Demonic Wolf King yeah fucking right and i am the king of France · 12:40 Niklaus Mikaelson *looks at him for a second and starts laughing* · Flare Witch has invaded the castle, get your keyblades ready · 12:41 The Demonic Wolf King blood sucking fag · its all the drama i have seen and been in sines roxy has been in * * A sock!!! I'll keep my real I.D. a secret! Here you go sir. This one seems a little better than the other Guy's/Girl's. Chat conversation screenshot Here is the screenshot that was posted on the Sonic News Network. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) i just checked the rules I did NOTHING wrong Damon Salvatore173 (talk) 01:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I hope to help this wiki in anyway I can. WhiteWolf23 (talk) 05:03, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey org I would like to change my name. Is there anyway I can do that without getting a new account? sincerly Firedragonprincess New Account Hey John its Kuru. I am letting you know that i am going to be making a new account soon it will be named Kloud Kid and i was wondering if i could have my ChatMod status moved to it? Kuru-stay high all the time bro 13:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC)